<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Plasticity by Merlocked18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836426">Art for Plasticity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18'>Merlocked18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bernini - Freeform, Italy, M/M, Merlin Reverse, Sculpture, oil pastels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Plasticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts">rotrude</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my dear fandom friend who always shows her appreciation for my art endeavours. Love you, Rotrude. I was over the moon when I saw that you had chosen my prompt for a Bernini fic. The stars aligned and gave me a wonderful historical merthur AU, Plasticity, which all merthur lovers must read. It was a joy to create for such a wonderful setting. The story is about sculpture, about the beauty of the human body. I wanted to reflect that in some of these pieces.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                              </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                    </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>